1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rig for multi-camera photographing and, more particularly, to a rig for multi-camera photographing, which includes left/right rotational movement plates capable of freely rotating in both clockwise and counterclockwise directions on the left and right sides of a fixed type center base plate so that the rotation angle of each rotational movement plate can be easily controlled and an angle between cameras can be conveniently controlled when a multi-projection image is captured.
2. Description of the Related Art
The movie of various entertainments enjoyed by the general public is considered as the most important genre along with TV and music in terms of the popularity and business volume.
Recently, a 4D movie to which physical effects have been added is popularized in addition to a 3D movie to which stereoscopic visual effects have been assigned without using a known plane movie photographing scheme. A single movie has become able to be enjoyed in various ways.
There is a multi-projection image in the development of such a new movie photographing scheme. The multi-projection image means that three or more multi-projection surfaces including left/right surfaces are used as a complex projection surface without using only one front surface as a projection surface in a conventional cubic type movie theater.
A multi-projection image exceeds IMAX which had an image of the greatest size so far and can implement a very large screen of a human's viewing angle or higher. A multi-projection image has been able to provide a sense of further extended space, a sense of realism, and a sense of immersion by grafting 3D and 4D technologies on the multi-projection image.
In order to capture a multi-projection image, several cameras need to be mounted on a single rig. In this case, the angles of cameras on the left and right sides of a camera, that is, the center, need to be able to be properly set. The reason for this is that in order to merge a plurality of images captured by respective cameras into one image, images on the left and right sides of a center image need to be overlapped in a specific region and thus a stitching task for connecting the images may be performed. However, since the angle of view of a camera is changed depending on lens specifications, an angle between cameras needs to be controlled again if a lens is changed due to a need in a photographing scheme when a multi-projection image is captured.
However, only a rig for capturing a stereoscopic image, for example, a rig shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,848,635 has been introduced as a rig on which several cameras can be consecutively mounted horizontally, but a rig for multi-projection photographing capable of controlling an angle has not been introduced.